


Earlier, in the Shadow Realm…

by MelissaTreglia



Series: The Darkness Verse [16]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Christmas Presents, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Demons, Dialogue Heavy, Elder God, Explicit Language, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Screenplay/Script Format, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, overnight watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: Anti considers how to freak out Jack's fandom, and gets an early Christmas present from his foster father.





	Earlier, in the Shadow Realm…

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.

Anti : “S̸̳͚̼̟̘̱̹̭͈̖̊̍͐̈̌͘͞o̵͇̰̲̯̰̰͓̘̫̾̈́͆͂̂̈͟͝,̶̰̯̤̹̲͉̄͐̐̽̉͟͢͞ I̸̬͓̳̰͓̒́͆̉̋̓̅̎͊̈́͢ ẁ̭̺͙̻̈́̓̓̂͢a̴̡̝͖̣̳̞̯̓̋̽̊̅̇̅͟͜ͅs̶̤̩̩̭̪̦̩̤̩̒̓́͑̅̆͘ t̨͈̹̦͖̥̥̪̙̿̂̈̕͡͝͡h̡͓̥̟̞̻̠̘̿͑̒̿̄̅͜į͕̥̬͆̏̈́͊̒̿̈́̊̔͟n͈͓̤̩̫͐̄̿̍̆͘͝͡ḳ̸̡͖̩̗̭̭̰͇͂̀̈́̀̽̇̽̀͂ḯ̷̢̠͔̯̖̱̾̒̓̆̈̔͝͠n̸̡͚̱͈̯̱̹͂͂͆͆͟͞’̬̱̟̤̰̱̗̟̎̿̾͑̈̕.̶͖̭̦̱̟̙̬̫̈̍͌̋͠.̸̨̢̳͇̜̝̱̣͋̓͊̿̾̿͆.̲̮̠͇͍̅͒̾̈́̌̋̕͡͝”

Dark: “ ** _About?_** ”

Anti: “Ä̵̮͕͈̱͙̳̒͐̈́̾̚̕͝b̷͉̰͎̫͈̩̩͚̐͑̈́̑̽͛͗͟͜o̺͇͙͇̙̓͗̐͘͠u̷͍͙̝̝̖̽̅̅͂̓̈́̃͗t̷̗̜̮̝̭̣̅̉̎̇̉̔ w̧͈̬̼̣̤͍̦̌͆̓̾̚͢͞į̶͚̫̗̻͓͙̹͒̍͐̿̏͐͞͠͝ǹ̨̧̡̖̻̺͍̀̄͛̓̓̕̕͝ḑ̳̫͚͙̞̲͎̫̟̀̎̎͌̂ĩ̭̩̣̘̟͉̆̃͌̋̅͐͗͒n̵̨̠͇̭̣͕̽̾̈́̉̋͘̕̕͢ͅ’͈̞̦̱͖̟̯̑̋̾͡͝͞ u̵̩͈̻̠̪̰͙̽̉͗̆͗͐̃̓̇̒͜͜p̴̨̧̨̼̻̪͔̞̤̺̂̔͐́̚̕ J̵̢͇̞̱̱̾̇͛̃̋̈͘͞a̢̺͔̘̹̭̦̼̪̿̋̽͊̽͛̋͛ċ̵̛͍̙̱̌͋̃̔̕͝ͅͅk̢̗͈̼͉͔̝̈́͗̍i̳̮̪͎͙̖͒̊̇͑̄̕͘̚͢͞ͅͅe̶͙͍̲̬̩̟̺̪̦̠̒̉͆͆̀̐’̴̦̝̜͈̪̫̱͕̳͔̽͑̇̔͋̚s̴͓̩̟̱͇̙͖̹̮̬̾̓͐̊̅̂̋͡ f̸̡̤̠̘̰͗̐̈͛̆̊͌͡ą̺͙̙̩̮̱̤̩̄̈́͂̋̇̆͘͟͠͝n̴̡̫̯͎̝̝̫̮̒͑͊͐̈́̾͢͜͞͞͝ș̢̛͙̥̤̟̤͍̰͍̓̀̈̿̾̽̇̏ ă̸̢̖̹͓̟̬͒̀̓͌͟͟͝g̷͍͙̻̮̩̜̻̗̣̔̎̿̇̐̂̊̎̅̚͟ą̸̧̛̘̹̣̤͖͕̒͌͊͘i̷̛͍̝̞̝̓͐̒̊͊͜͞͞n̬̻̩̟̪̖̪͕͂̒̆̉̔̏̈́.̷̡̨̪̠̜̦͍̘̈́̊̓͘͘͜ B̸̨͔͍̘͓͚͕̦̑́̉̅̌͝ǔ̴͈̫̼̰̰̍̾̑́͌̅̽͟͞ţ̵̢̨̧̤̜̭͗͑͊̓̉͢ͅ I̷̧̡̫̝̹̦͔̼̻͐̉͒͒ n̶̛̘̥̘̖̠̏͂̔̆͠͞e̢͈͍͇̳̒͆̈́̑͛͑͢͝e̶̦͉͉̳̥͑̉͑̍̊̊͞ď̵̘̲̯̺͙̻͙̬̼̂͛͒̓́̒̉̒ t͖̦͔͓̫̜͕̟̀̋͌̑͢͠͡o͉̣̤̗̱̣̻̠̾̊͌͗͟͡͝ d̨̛̫͚͙̼̝̺̟͇̿͊̅̅̅̀̾͟͡͠o̡͈̞͙̰̹̞͍̎̑̾̑̒̾̕̕͝ͅ.̟̖̜̝͉̘̦̱͌̏͑͊̈́̌̾.̹̭̰͎̣͌̀̌̂̕͢ͅ.̧̤̹̙̣̞͊̈̒͛̅͐̌̓͠ ş̢̲͔̯̞͈̹̪̫͗̔̎͑͂͑ő̢̯̤̆͆̂̿̿͘͟͢m̢̮͓̟̮̫͊͘͞e̸͈̞͚̣̦͇͓̗̾̉͂̔̈́͐̆̿̕t͇̩̟̲̠̣̫̱̋̔̿͑̽̅͘h̶̡̡͔̻͇͉̆̈́́̉̕͢į̨̮͖̦̞͒̆̏̎͛̊̆͘͜͢͢͡n̢̗̲̲̦̱̳̪͈̏̐̑̿͒͢͡͞’̢̺̲̜̰͙̜̐͐̽̊̂̌̒̍ d̶̩̘͙͚̩͉̼̈̆̒͑͊͡i̶̢̧̠̮̲̒̓͂͞͝ͅḟ̷̱͓͎͙̲͎̠͙̏̆̔̆̒̈͂̕͝f̴̢̧̞͇̲͓̣̲͓̀͋̋̿̕͘ë̶͕̫̪̘̥̺̎̆̊ͅȑ̴̡̙̞̝̼͈̠̂͊̆e̸̡̡̛̳̟͇̓̿͐̑͂̎̕͘͢͠ņ̴̘͖̟̩̍̋͢͠͡ṫ̯͓̫̹̫͉̞͊̍̾̒̑̑̍͂͜͠ͅ,͎̟͉̩͖̖͉̍͂͗͂̆͝ͅ t̸̡̡̟̰̜̮̦͊̏̒̂̀͒̒̚ͅh̸̺͇͓̳̠̟͂̽͂̀ȋ̡̢̠̜͈̺̘͍̓̐͌̉̎̅̉͜͞͞š̩͔̖̗̲̖̠̞̉͐͗́̊͐̇̕͟ t̛̺͙̝̣̞̯͍̼̗̒͋́̈̒͋̇͠i̤̗̞͈͕̤̝͗̈͆̆͋́̄̚͜m̧̩̖͎͙͔̺̊̑̃̍̆͌̇ë̠̮̬͓́̑̾̃͂͂̔̕͟.̡̨̛̛̯͎̮̊̔͊̾̑̾̆͡”

Dark: “ ** _Different in what way?_** ”

Anti: “Ş̵̪̙̩̖̬͔̫̻̻̌̄̒͋̃͌̚ǫ̱͇̞̘͖̠̬̈̅͊͐̕ṁ̵̮̰̬͕̫̺̞̤͓̫͌́̓̓͡ę͕̮̱̗͙͕̝́͊̒͊̽̊̑̉͞͞t̯̞͎̖̼̐̐̈́̿́͆̔̏͘͜h͉̘̲̞̎͊̄̐̿̊̿͘͢͞͝ͅͅi̸͖͕̻͍̔̅̎̏͆͘͜͞ͅṋ̷̢͚̮̘̹̪̠̮͋̇̐̄̌̐͘͢’̸̨̦̩̩̗̜͊͆̔̈̇̾͛͘͟ ṭ̟̦͔̩̔̽͂̂͐͋͋̐h͇̺̣̖̭͊̍̆͐̓̆͗a̷̧̰̙̱̪͗̐͛̊̄͟͠t̶̨͈̟̟̞̱͙̍́̔͝ h̷͓̱͎͓͈̟̳̞͈̞̊̂̒̎̍͐͂̆̚a͉̟̼̭̟̎͆̈́͑͋s̵̟̜͙̩̹̩͕̦̱̓̓͊̋̄̾͘͠ ț̗͇͉̪͖̣̐̽͊̅͒͂͢͠͞h͍̰̫̬̳̪͓̟̽̿͒̑̕̚̕͘͢͞ę̷̱̯̹͎̋̉͂̂̐͘̕͡͠m̵̥̟̫̩̜̫̬̑̔̈́̍̀͢͢ o̶̢̞̫̭̭͖͕̩͍̓̾͒͐̇̒͛̕n̵̪͚̥̰͓̱͎͍͎̞͗͋̇̆͂͡ ţ̶̛̻̘͔̤͉̯̺̈́̌̑̅͘͢h̶̢͚̰͓͚̏̃̍̃̃̾͜͢͞ḛ̙̬̟̻̠͎͛̍͂́́͋͑̚͢͝͝ e̹͉̞̦̘̙̼͑̅̓̽͗́̉͡͝ͅd̰̟̫̜̘̺͇̃̇̔͑͑̔̔͝ͅg̣͓̘̖͔͋͆̈́͒̈̑e̱̭̯̖̰̺̋̓̈̆̇̿̄͟ ơ̷̢̢̺͕̣̝̓̏͆̅͟͡f̗̜̘͍̲̰̬̘͆́͒͘͞͡ t̪͇̬͚͆̃̈́̿̈́̋͗͟h̶̨͔̣̫̯́̈̃̔͋̆̀̕ͅe̸̠̠̫̖̳̗̊̍́͋̈́̌̚͘͜ͅį̸͓̩̪͚̻̜̯̾͋̏̂͗͌̚ř̶͈̤̗̖̜͐̂͗̃͟ s̡͉̳̻͚̱͉͂́͂̈͆͢è̢̬̗̰̦͖͋͊̈́̈́͘͜͟a̴̺̣̰͈͒̆̈́̓͒̔̄̀̐͜t̷̞͍͕̰̬̩̬̽̅̌̽͠͞s̶̛͓̘̫̪͙̀̋̓͐́,̶̛͚̘̞̺̞̝̓̅͛̈́̑̾͘̚ h̵̡̧̨͎͉̣̤̝͍͑̐̎̍͜͡y̢̢̢̮̺̰̮͐̓̋̓͆͢p̧̛̩̠̦̯̘̭̬͔̈́̉̆̌̋̆͘͜͞e̶̤̼̜̱̪̙̝̜͆̿̑̀͂̉́̾ͅd̙͉͍̬̖̟̮̈́̏̌̅͗̅̊̂̒ ų͇͈͍̠͇̱̟̯̅̇͂̿̂̍̕͜͝p̷̨̘̳̤͖̞̬̲͈̑̄̓̔̂͜͝ a̴̤̩̹͍͖͋͐͗̌͆̃̚͠n̶̡͇͇̩̺̻̲̝̞̯̋̋̋͑̓͒̉̇͝d̵͎̮̦͔̣͓̔̋̾̏̄͜͟͡ f̶̣̼̳͍̳͒̆͑̚͝r̴̝̦̙̻̠͎͖͈̻̾̔͂͒̾̋͊͝͝ė̡̯̞̻̠̗͑̄̋͡͝ą̨̨͈̆̔̌̽̕͟͠k̷̨͚̳͓̦̤͒̋͋̋̂̇̔̚͜͢e̵̡̛̱͙̞̣͗̓͂̅͂͡͠ͅd̵̨͈͔̫̝̣̅̌͋̑͆͘ ţ̙͔̫͖͙̖͆̋̍̒̏͠h̵̢̻̣̙͎̭̄͒̓͂͛̒̕͜͡ĕ̢̨̱̫͎̫̰̩͎͇͒͌̈́̅̓͆̓ f̸̣͓̖͙́͂̒͂̊͟ụ̵̞͕̗̲̩̟͓̐͒̍̌͂̾̚͜͢͡c̴̢̧̭͚̥̱̹͍̤͊̆͗̉̒͐̕̚k̴͖̫̫̹͔̺̽̽̄͢͞͠ o͖͔̠͉̻͗̔̃̇̋̏̍ư̶̭͓̝̯̅̌̕͡ͅt̛͍͍̯̘̞͐͑͌̒̑̿̂͞͝.̡̧̬̮̣̥̜͎͊̊̑̌͌̋̄̐̚͟ͅ”

Dark (chuckling): “ ** _You wish to wind them up and watch them go?_** ”

Anti (grinning): “S̟͎̟̬̥̰͎̔̉̂͌͘̕͝ŏ̸̧͉͉̖͉̬̤̔̐̐̓̈́m͖̝̜̼̥̂͌̈́͗͠ę̸͔̤͇͈̝̈̀͘͡͡ͅt͚͔̼͍̲̗͉͍̱̖͒͂͊̽̄̕͝ḥ̮̯̱̩͍̿͂͐͊͒̕̕ĭ̵̡̢͉͓̝̫̥̼́̇̾̄̽̋̕n͓̳͓̹̱͂͛̃̔̓̇͠'̷̙̝͎͚͙̮̐̎̓͒́̓̿͊̑͡ l̶̙̹̣̥̙̿̌͊́̔͌̎͡͠i̵͉̜͇̱͉͇͖͚̝̼̇̂̎͛͂͑̓̚͡k̸̡̢̛̺͍̦̲̃͂͌̌̽̏̍͡e̵̡͖̥̘̹̲̻͉͐͋̃́̓̓̚͞ t̸͇̗̯͇̺́̏̿̑̚͢ḩ̤̗̟͚̹͍͆̊̊̾̃͌͆a̴̡͕̼̗̭̼̬͈̽̐̒̓͒͞t̷̫͙̪͓̄̌́̈́̆͢͠.̦̞̮̹̮̦͑̏͂̊̇̽͒͢”

Dark: “ ** _I have a few ideas, and some friends who can help with that. If it pleases you, shall we brainstorm together?_** ”

Anti: “O̡̮̹͓̹̟̞͈̓̂̊̄͘͢ỏ̷̰̞̭͕̎̅̊͐̽͜͠ͅḧ͕͎̼̦̝̱́̆̅̾͊̄̌͆̕,̸̥̯̳̫͔̰̲̺̳̞̓̏̏̔̿̐͞ ẗ̢̲̦̖͖̙͍́́̔̿͋͋͂͋͝h̷̛͍̞͓̖͈͖̫̦͆̑̿̋͌̑̚͠͡i̧̢͔̱̣͎̜͈̹̰̾͋͊̆ş̶̬̣̹̞͔̻̦͂̄͗͂̍̍͘͝ i̢̖͎̦̭͒̽̎͑s̷̱͕̟͈͖̰̓̂̎̓̾͆̌̍͜ g̹̥̝͖̺͎̎̃͑̀̆͞ợ̺̻̬̲̞̘̌͒͛̊̔̓͒͡ñ̤̜̗̲̲̯̼͇̾̊̚̚̚̚͢͝n̡̧̫̳̓̅̆̈̇̾͑͢͝͠ͅͅa̴̡̫̲͖̠̦̳͑͆͒̽͑̅͜͟͟ b̴̞̠͎̱̾͌͌̈́̿̾́͘̕͝ͅé̷̦̖̬̭̞͓̥͖̍͊͗̈̈́͛͆͠ F̴̫̼̼̻̫̫̂͋̀̾͒̃͋̕͜Ű̡̡͓̥̬͂͛̀́̔̿̕͡N͖̯̹̺̭̒̉̎͗̔͊͟!̷̥̠̥̦͙̩͔̏̐̎̆̈́̈́̓͘͜͠͝”

Dark: “ ** _And, if I have not said it before, I can appreciate of how you handled them before. You took My advice to let the anticipation build, as I had hoped, and you crafted something quite entertaining to watch._** ”

Anti: “S̵͉̳͇̮͕͈̗͔͌̒͂͌͐̂͑̄̌͜o̸̳̤͔̺̞̪͊̔̄̀̓̃͗̍̋͝,̷̡̧̣̺̝̙̲̗͛͊̈̍̕ͅͅ I̷͇͔͈̪̳͓̘̿̇͊̇̇͘͜ ǧ̨͇̦̤̣̝̰̻͌͌̀͂͟͢͡e̶̢͙̼̞̯̬͕̞͋̽̋̍͗̒͘͘t̳̠̲̱̮͖̫̳̘̿̎̔͊̏̏͒͡ ȁ̶̭̬͓̯̤̲͓̙̈̎̀̏͝ͅ g̸̡̰̥͂̆̓̈͂͌͛̚͟͜ö̴̡̨̧͉̳̘͎̅͒̏̄͆̇͞͡ļ̴̧̧̡̬̟̰͎̖̉̽̈̏̒̚d̷̬̼̦̟͎̰̩͉͈̼͒̇͐͌ s̵͙̘̹̺̬͆͋͛͗̂t̴̢̛͍͍̦̗̭̙̼̉̈́̐̾͢ǎ͈̮̺͎̪̉̏͆͒͡͞r̮̦͖̱̬͗͐̈́̿͠?̴̛̘̬͙̤̞͖̮̪̳̒̌̓͋͒͂̕͜”

Dark: “ ** _Even better._** ”

[Dark places a long box on the table between them.]

Anti: “W̨̳̟̳̻͕̍̂͌̓̇͗̔̕ḧ̗͉͇͕͍̓͗̄͆̾̆͟ą̷̧͚̟̪̼̥̬̅̈͋̄̓̕ͅt̛͉̤̳̺̺̮̯̤̲̾̓̈́͆͢͞’̸̢̰̦͓̮͉̩̩̪́͛̂̈́̾͑̅̓̌̚s̶̨̼̗̯̜̫͉̯͐͛̋̈́̿͟͟ t̠͉̟̫̰̟̜̆̈́͋̽̄̊ͅḫ̴̡̡̻̻͍̼͇̺̎̎͒̂̃̋̒̕͜i̵̹̰̘̮͔̠̪̣͑͛̐̇͛̄͜͡s̛̯̼̖̜̠̞̗̹͒͆̉͡?̸̬͇͙͔̣̯̭̳͋̈́͋̉̐̒̅̓̎͟͟”

Dark: “ ** _I had considered waiting until the Yuletide celebrations, as I know you and Meg have been looking forward to the holiday… but I decided I’d rather not delay. You’ve been a very good boy this year, after all._** ”

[Anti opens the package, pulling out an ornate blade. His eyes light up at the sight of a beautiful sword.]

Dark: “ ** _It is called a gladius, and it is a handcrafted replica of the swords once used by Roman soldiers._** ”

Anti: “W̷̢̧̲̺͓͇̖̠͎̄̈̏̂̎̌͠͠ó̴͓̮̘͚̟̲̗͆̎̉̀̿͋͜͟ͅw̵̫͇̬͖̥͛̈̓͊͊͡.̷̧͎͍͚̥̖̺̦̩͕̅̽̄̏͂͡.̴̞͕͓͉͖̎̇̓̓̍̑͑.̸̨̡̼̰̪͖͖͔́̎̇̏͂͑̾̚͟͡”

Dark (continuing): “ ** _An original would be far too fragile and rusted after two millennia, of course, so I found a blacksmith who was willing to create one to be both attractive and functional._** ”

[Anti grins, balancing the gift in his hands, testing the weight and feel of it.]

Anti: “T̵̛͚̱̤̤̯̹̙̾̈̄̈̊̒̓̈̃ḩ̵̭̰̞̱̋̈͐̀͐͘͡i̷̡͔̱͍̦̋̽͂̌̌̊̚s̨̳̻͔̰͚̱͂̉̅͢͠ i̸̛͖̤̥͈͉͐̑͒̚͟s̢̛̖̟͙̝̹̓̍͌̒̅͛͆͂ a̷̛͉̻͖̥̮̅̓̎̕͝͡ t̴̛̼̯̜̦̭̍͐̒͊̀h͇̤͔̰̤̣̮̥͍̉̽̍͑͆̈́i̶̢͓̩͍̹̪͎̰̤̘̓̀̎̆̄͂̕͘̚͝n̵̛͚̠͇̼̠̓͗̆̿̾̒̅̔͟͡ģ̧̦͇̻̥͓̫̤̼̉̍̃̔͒ o̴̞͔̠̻̼̘̘͑̓̋̋͒͂͘f̛̛̼̘͖̲̰͈̀̓̾̄̒̀͞ b̺͕̯͚̟̂͛͋͊̏̕͜͟͠e̛͔̦͇̙͚̎̍͂̉̌͂̒̋ā̵̢̟͈̙͚̬̅̏͒́ư̷͇͔̲͚̝͗̈́͛̾͗̏̅͜͞ť̶̡̤̦̗͎̥͚̳̰̂͛͒͑͆̏͜͝͝y̧̞̙̖͚͉͎̋̿̾̍̽̒̈́̚͜ͅ,̢̼̞͎̙͎̞̟̌̓̽̽̀̚ B̨̡̟̤̩͛͒̋̃̾͗͘̚ǫ̶̱̩͙̾͐͊̒̐̿͋͜͡͝s̸̖̤̰̟̠̟̪͕̘̈́̈͗͆̎̕s̗̻̖̜͙̤̺̠̯̏̋̏͋̐̚.̸̩̤̳͓̼͎̺̀̉̾́̽͑̓̕͞͠”

Dark: “ ** _I’m glad you like it. Now, shall we plan?_** ”


End file.
